Between You, Me, and Her
by yunhofan
Summary: Triangle love and affair between U-know, Yunho, and Jaejoong. Pairing: U-know X Yunho, Yunjae. Warning: Yaoi, gender switch (Jaejoong as female), smut, character's death. Rating: NC-21. Genre: Angst, tragedy.


**Between You, Me, and Her**

**Title:** Between You, Me, and Her

**Genre:** Angst, tragedy

**Pairings: **U-know X Yunho, Yunjae (Jaejoong as female)

**Author:** yunhofan

**Rating: **NC-21

**Length:** One-shot

**Warning: **Yaoi, gender switch, smut, character's death, bad English, grammar errors

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters. The story is mine. If there are similarities with other stories, it is just coincidence. I do not intend to plagiarize.

**Characters:**

Jung Yunho: 27 years old, an only heir of Jung family

U-Know: a stripper in a night club

Kim Jaejoong: 25 years old, Yunho's wife

Mrs. Kwon: Yunho's nanny

Mrs. Jung: Yunho's mother

**Summary/prologue:**

A seven years old Yunho witnessed his mother shot his father. His father died and his mother was sent to mental hospital. Then his grandfather took him to England, leaving his country. His grandfather told him that his mother was mentally ill, so that she killed her own husband. Twenty years later Yunho comes back to South Korea after his grandfather passed away to take over his inheritances.

**Between You, Me, and Her**

Yunho steps his feet in Korea for the first time after twenty years. His grandfather passed away last week and he is an only heir of Jung family. So, he comes back to take over his inheritances.

Yunho's grandfather has a company in South Korea. His grandfather lived in Korea and visited him in England a week in every month. Now he is the owner of the company and he is going to take over it.

Yunho enters his old home in Korea. It did not change much. He still remembers every spot in his old home and of course he still remembers the spot where his mother killed his father by a gun. The blood, dead body, screams, tears, he remembers everything.

Although his mother has killed his father, Yunho can't hate his mother. After all, his mother was the one who gave birth to him and raised him until he was seven years old. His mother was a lovely woman and she cherished him so much. He doubts that she killed her own husband just because she was mentally ill. He is sure that she did it because of a reason that he does not know. He is very curious and he wants to figure out why his mother killed his father.

After he put his luggage in his room, Yunho leaves his mansion to visit a mental hospital where his mother is taken care of. He misses his mother so much. He wonders if his mother still remembers him.

Yunho enters a room, his mother room in mental hospital. This is the first time he meets his mother after that incident. She is still beautiful like always, although she is just freezing like a statue. Her stare is blank.

"_Umma_, how are you?" Yunho sits in front of his mother. "Do you remember me? I'm Yunho, your son."

Mrs. Jung does not budge at all. She keeps staring blankly. She does not react when Yunho talks to her.

Yunho feels so sad seeing a woman he loves so much like this. He feels guilty because he could not take care of his mother these past twenty years. It was not because he did not want to take care of his mother, but his grandfather always prevented him to come to Korea. His grandfather hated his mother so much because she killed his only son.

Yunho decides to take his mother home. He takes the nurses who are taking care of his mother along with them. He can't take care of his mother by himself.

Yunho starts to take care of his grandfather company. He starts to enjoy his life in Korea. He really misses this country. He also does not forget to investigate his father's murder case. Some rumors say that his mother killed his father because his father was cheating on her. But, nobody knows who his father's mistress was.

The rumor about his father's murder quite makes sense. Probably it is true that his mother killed his father because of jealousy. But, Yunho does not want to conclude too soon. He still needs to investigate more to get the proofs.

In his will Yunho's grandfather gave Yunho all his wealth. He also wanted Yunho to get married with a woman whom he chose, she is Kim Jaejoong, the only heir of Kim family. Kim family is very well known in business world. Everyone knows that Yunho is engaged to Jaejoong for benefit.

Yunho and Jaejoong were engaged since they were kids. Yunho remembers that there was a beautiful little girl who visited his house a few time with her parents. That little girl must be Kim Jaejoong, his fiancé.

Today Yunho is going to meet his fiancé. He wonders if his fiancé is still as beautiful as before. He feels excited to meet the woman whom he will marry.

"Hello, good afternoon! My name is Kim Jaejoong." A very beautiful woman bows in front of Yunho.

Yunho bows to that woman too. "Good afternoon! I am Jung Yunho, nice to meet you!" He feels attracted to that woman at the first sight. He is so glad. He thinks that he will fall in love to that woman so soon. Is not it good?

Yunho's relationship with Jaejoong has very good progress. Their relationship is not just about business, but feeling is involved too. Peoples can see easily that they love each other.

Three months after the first meeting, Yunho marries Jaejoong. This marriage means the merger of two large companies. Their wedding ceremony is broadcasted to the whole country. This may be the greatest wedding this year.

"Jaejoong, I want you to meet someone." Yunho takes his new wife to his mansion.

"Who?" Jaejoong asks curiously.

Yunho holds Jaejoong's hand and leads her to a room in his mansion. He opens the door, showing a beautiful middle aged woman with two nurses. "Jaejoong, she is my mother."

Jaejoong is very shocked. She has ever heard about the tragedy twenty years ago. She has ever heard that Yunho's mother has killed her husband and then she was sent to mental hospital, but she does not know that Yunho's mother is still alive and lives in this house with Yunho.

"Don't be afraid! She is not dangerous." Yunho notices fear in Jaejoong's eyes. He takes Jaejoong's hand to caress his mother's cheek.

Jaejoong's hand is trembling when Yunho brings it to touch Mrs. Jung's cheek. She is so scared. But, her fear suddenly disappears when she feels the warmth of Mrs. Jung's skin. She is smiling. Her mother in law is not scary at all.

"I feel guilty because I can't show her to public. Peoples think she is a dangerous cold blooded murderer." Yunho says in sad tone. "But, as you can see, she is not dangerous at all. She is just staying like that like a statue."

Jaejoong pats Yunho's back to cheer him up. "I'm not afraid of her anymore. She is your mother. So, I must respect her as my mother in law."

Yunho smiles to his wife. "Thank you!"

"I will treat her like my own mother." Jaejoong adds.

"Thank you, Baby! I love you." Yunho hugs his wife.

Yunho and Jaejoong live happily as marriage couple. Their family business also runs smoothly. Their life is so perfect, except Mrs. Jung condition. Yunho still hides his mother existence from public. He is very lucky to have a wife like Jaejoong who concerns to his mother. He is glad that Jaejoong can accept his mother. Furthermore, Jaejoong loves his mother too. Sometimes she helps the nurses to take care of his mother. She also often talks to his mother, although his mother does not response at all. He loves Jaejoong so much.

Yunho and Jaejoong seem to love each other. But, in sexual life, Yunho feels that there is something imperfect. He does not know what it is. He always reaches orgasm everytime they make love, but he still feels unsatisfied, although they do it many rounds in a row. He tries to ignore that feeling, but sometimes that feeling annoys him. He tries to figure out why he feels that way. He has a beautiful wife who is very good in bed. So, what is the matter?

Yunho is very curious about his father's murder case. He keeps looking for information related to it. He remembers his nanny, Mrs. Kwon. That woman was the one who helped his mother to take care of him. He considered Mrs. Kwon as his second mother. He thinks that Mrs. Kwon was close to his mother. Maybe she knows his mother's motive to shoot his father.

Yunho finally finds out where Mrs. Kwon lives. He visits a small house where Mrs. Kwon lives. "Mrs. Kwon, how are you? Do you remember me? I'm Yunho."

Mrs. Kwon is so surprised. She never thought that she would meet Yunho again. Yunho's grandfather fired all his servants after that incident and he took Yunho to leave this country. "Yunho, is this really you?" She approaches Yunho and hugs him.

Yunho returns the hug. "Yes, it is me, Mrs. Kwon."

Mrs. Kwon can't hold her tears. She considers Yunho as her own son because she does not have any child. "Let's come in!"

"Mrs. Kwon, how was your life these past twenty years?" Yunho asks.

"I was doing fine. My husband and I lived in this small house and sold fish in fish market." Mrs. Kwon still can't believe that a man in front of him is Yunho.

"Where is your husband now?" Yunho looks for Mr. Kwon's existence.

"He passed away three years ago." Mrs. Kwon tells Yunho.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Yunho says.

"It's okay." Mrs. Kwon replies.

"Mrs. Kwon, I need your help." Yunho starts.

"What can I do for you?" Mrs. Kwon asks.

"It is about my father's murder." Yunho stares at Mrs. Kwon's eyes. He finds fear there.

"Why do you bring this case back?" Mrs. Kwon feels uncomfortable.

"I doubt that my mother killed my father just because of her mental illness." Yunho tells Mrs. Kwon.

"It happened twenty years ago. It is useless to bring the case back." Mrs. Kwon says.

"I just want justice for my mother. She was judged as a cruel murderer who killed her own husband. Peoples call her psycho because of doing it. I just want peoples know that my mother had her own reason to do that, although it won't bring any advantage for us." Yunho explains.

"Can you just forget this and live happily?" Mrs. Kwon asks Yunho. "Sometimes the truth is painful."

"I don't care even it is painful." Yunho states. "So, is it true that my father was cheating behind my mother's back?"

Mrs. Kwon nods. Yunho is not a little kid anymore whom she can fool.

"Do you know who his mistress was?" Yunho really wants to know the woman who caused it.

"I don't know exactly with whom your father had affair, but it was a forbidden relationship. It was shameful and it disgraced to your family great name." Mrs. Kwon tells Yunho.

"What do you mean? Of course an affair is shameful." Yunho does not understand what Mrs. Kwon means.

"It is too shameful to talk about it. Your grandfather tried to cover this matter from public because this could destroy your family's dignity." Mrs. Kwon continues. "He chose to accuse your mother having mental illness and sent her to mental hospital. But, the truth was your mother was fully conscious when she shot her husband. Her motive was pure jealousy."

Yunho's thought about his mother's motive is right. "My mother lives with me now. When I visited her in mental hospital right after my arrival in Korea, she was really sick."

"She became like that because living in that mental hospital. Besides, she must lose you. Your grandfather made her like that. A normal person like your mother would turn crazy if she was forced to live in mental hospital and was treated like a crazy people." Mrs. Kwon explains.

Yunho is so shocked hearing Mrs. Kwon's explanation. It was his grandfather who made his mother like a statue.

"That's all which I can tell you." Mrs. Kwon says.

"It's okay. Thank you for your help! I really appreciate it." Yunho hugs Mrs. Kwon. "If you want to come to visit me or my mother, just come. I will gladly to welcome you."

A huge mystery has been revealed. There is still one mystery. Who was Yunho's father's lover?

Yunho is going to make a deal with another company. He has an appointment to meet Mr. Park from that company in a night club. From the way Mr. Park chose the venue, he smells bad intention from Mr. Park. Usually his client will choose a fine dining restaurant or five stars hotel to meet up, not a night club.

"Yunnie, don't do those kinds of things there!" Jaejoong warns his husband. She does not like his husband to visit a night club, although it is for business matter. She hears that it is a stripper club.

Yunho chuckles. "Alright, Babe! I won't do such things there." He likes it when his wife is worrying him. "You know that I only love you." He pecks Jaejoong's lips.

"You must go home right after your business was done." Jaejoong tells her husband.

"Alright! Don't worry! I can't wait to see you tonight." Yunho winks naughtily.

Jaejoong is blushing. Her husband is so cheesy.

Yunho kisses his wife deeply. He really likes the sensation when he kisses his wife. Jaejoong's lips taste so sweet.

Yunho arrives in a night club when he is going to meet his client. He is not used to visit this kind of place. He feels uncomfortable already since he enters the club. He does not like the smell of smoke and alcohol.

Yunho walks further into the club to look for Mr. Park. It is so crowded there. He bumps onto others a few times and he immediately apologizes for bumping them.

"Mr. Jung!" Yunho hears he is being called. It is Mr. Park who called him. He tries to reach Mr. Park's table in this club.

Finally Yunho sits in front of Mr. Park. So, he can immediately start their business.

"Don't be so rush, Mr. Jung!" Mr. Park says. Just enjoy the drinks first.

Yunho has predicted that Mr. Park would offer him to drink alcohol and serve him some girls, prostitutes.

"I don't have much time, Mr. Park. Let's just go straightforward to the business." Yunho declines.

"Aw, you're so rude, Mr. Jung!" Mr. Park replies. "I just want to treat you well, but you don't appreciate it at all."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Park! I don't intend to be rude, but I really don't have much time." Yunho tries to explain. He starts to feel uncomfortable with some prostitutes surround him. Mr. Park tries to influence him by having those sluts seducing him.

"Aren't you attracted by one of those girls? You can have all of them tonight. I'll pay." Mr. Park smirks.

Yunho tries to ignore those girls who are now touching his body. "My wife at home is much more attractive than them." He tries to look at random direction. He admits that those girls are quite hot.

"Wow! What a faithful husband you are!" Mr. Park claps his hands. "Let's see how long you will survive."

Yunho tries to ignore those girls by looking at random direction. He sees there is a stripper in action on the stage. He did not know that this club also has male stripper. He keeps staring at the male stripper on the stage. He is so shocked when he sees that male stripper's face. That stripper really looks like him. How come there is someone who really looks like him so much? He is very curious about that male stripper.

Yunho could handle Mr. Park, although it was quite difficult. But, the result is just like what he wants.

After the business was done, Yunho is supposed to go back home to his wife. But, his curiosity brings him to stalk the male stripper he has seen before. Some thoughts appear in his mind. He remembers about the rumor of his father who has a mistress. Maybe that man is his father's son from his mistress. It is possible.

Yunho keeps watching that man from distant. That man is surrounded by women. It seems that he is very popular among women. Of course, that man is very handsome and attractive, just like him.

When he is watching that man, suddenly their eyes meet. That man looks so shocked. That man looks so panicked and leaves in a hurry.

Yunho immediately stands up from his seat and follows that man. He wants to figure out who that man is.

Yunho follows that man to leave the club. He sees the man is running to avoid him. He also runs to chase that man. "Wait! Don't run!"

Yunho keeps running to chase the man. It seems that the man runs slower. It is his opportunity to get that man. He pulls that man's shirt.

That stripper stops running because Yunho pulls his shirt. He turns around to face Yunho. "What do you want from me?" He manages his breath.

"Why were you running?" Yunho manages his breath too. He is still holding that man's shirt.

"You were following me. Do you think what would you do when someone was following you?" That man says.

"I just wanna know who you are." Yunho tells that man. "You really look like me."

"Why do you want to know who I am? Haven't you ever heard that we have about six peoples who look like us although there is no family relationship?" That man replies.

"But there is a possibility that we are related." Yunho says.

"But there is also a possibility that we are not related to each other." That man argues.

"Let's figure out about that!" Yunho is sure that they are related.

"Why must we figure it out?" It seems that the man does not want to be involved with Yunho.

"Please!" Yunho pleas. "Maybe it is not important to you, but it is important for me."

"How much will you pay me if I help you?" That man is challenging Yunho.

Yunho did not expect that the man would ask him for money. "You're such a cheap man. First, you show your body to audiences and now you ask me to pay for your help. Do you even sell your body to rich women?"

"Yes, I do." That man answers calmly.

Yunho is so shocked hearing the answer. "Are you a prostitute?"

"Is it your matter if I am prostitute?" That man feels insulted by Yunho's words.

"I can't believe that." Yunho becomes more shocked.

"Hey, not all peoples can live a life like you, Jung Yunho!" That man confronts Yunho. "There are so many peoples who must work hard or even sell their body to survive."

Yunho was born in a rich family. He has never been involved with this kind of life. He feels sad for that man in front of him. "Do you know me?"

That man chuckles. "Who wouldn't know who you are? The whole country knows you. Peoples often say that I really look like you. If I wanted, I could pretend that I were you."

"Did you take advantage from your look? Have you ever fooled the others by saying that you are Jung Yunho?" Yunho is worrying that the man did something that could make his reputation dropped.

"Hey, although I'm a prostitute, I'm not that low to fool peoples." That man feels insulted again by Yunho's words.

"Alright! I'm sorry for accusing you." Yunho apologizes. "So, would you mind to help me? I'll pay you as much as you want."

That man seems interested by Yunho's offer. "Alright, I'll try to help you as much as I can. I'll think later about how much I will ask you to pay me."

Yunho shakes his head. This guy really wants him to be bankrupt. "Ok, I agree!"

The stripper, whose name is U-know, takes Yunho to his place. He lives in a small rented room. He works as a stripper in the night club to pay for the rent and for his living cost. Sometimes he sells his body to serve rich women to get extra money.

Yunho never visited this kind of place before. U-know's room is so small and messy. There are women's underwears on the floor and other unarranged stuffs. "Do you usually bring your clients to have sex here?"

"Not the rich one. The rich ladies like to have sex in a luxurious hotel room." U-know prepares drinks for Yunho.

Yunho sits on U-know's bed. There is no chair there. "Do you live alone?"

"Yeah." U-know gives Yunho a cup of coffee.

Yunho sips his coffee. "Where is your family?"

"I don't have any. I have lived in an orphanage until I was ten. After that I lived on the street." U-know sits beside Yunho.

"So, that is possible that we are related." Yunho sips his coffee again. It tastes good.

U-know laughs. "Yeah, you must be thinking that we are long lost twins."

"Maybe." Yunho comments.

U-know stares at Yunho. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Yunho argues. "You don't know about your family. Maybe it is true that we are family."

"Although I really want to be in your place just for once, I don't like the idea of us being family." U-know disagree.

"Why?" Yunho does not understand why U-know disagree.

"Because it's awkward. I live alone all this time and then suddenly I become your brother. I am a Jung." U-know explains.

"Isn't it better to be a Jung like me?" Yunho asks.

"Maybe it's cool to be a Jung like you, but it's awkward for me. It's too weird." U-know tells Yunho.

"I guess it's better to do DNA examination." Yunho says. "Even if it is true that we are related, I won't force you to live with me."

"Yeah, of course." U-know chuckles. "I bet you won't like to share your wealth with me."

"It's not about wealth." Yunho denies. "I just want to solve the mystery about my father's murder."

U-know is quite surprised that Yunho brings this topic. He has ever heard about the tragedy of Jung family twenty years ago. "What mystery is it?"

"I'm not sure that my mother killed my father just because she is mentally ill." Yunho starts to tell U-know about the story. "I suspect my father had an affair and my mother was jealous and shot him."

U-know has ever heard about this rumor too, but he did not care about it. "Do you believe that rumor?"

"It's more logical than the news which states that my mother killed my father because of mental sickness." Yunho argues.

"And do you think I'm your father's illegal son?" U-know starts to understand Yunho's thought.

"Yes." Yunho answers.

"What if it is true and what if it is not true?" U-know continues to ask.

"I will be happy if I figure out that I have a brother." Yunho answers. "I felt lonely these past twenty years."

"You have a wife now and maybe soon you will have children. You won't need a brother anymore." U-know tells Yunho.

"Do you really not want to be my relative?" Why is it so difficult for Yunho to assure U-know?

"I guess I don't want to be your relative. It will difficult for me to live in your world." U-know states. "It is better if you leave now. I don't think you need to meet me anymore. I'm not your brother." He opens his door for Yunho.

"Just like what I said before, I won't force you to live in my world. Just doing DNA examination won't hurt you. After the result comes out, I won't bother you anymore." Yunho tries to convince U-know.

"I don't think it is necessary, Mr. Jung." U-know says.

Yunho must leave U-know's place with disappointment. He could not convince U-know to do DNA examination. "I'll be back tomorrow. I won't give up."

When Yunho reaches his mansion, he visits his mother's room before he meets his wife. He is so excited to tell his mother about U-know. "_Umma_, today I met someone. He really looks like me. Do you know him, _Umma_?"

As usual, Mrs. Jung does not response. She keeps staying like a statue.

Yunho does not expect much that his mother will response him. But, he hopes that his mother can hear him.

Everyday Yunho visits U-know's place when he has free time. If he can't find U-know in his place, he visits the club where U-know is working. Slowly he can adapt to that place. He watches U-know's performance on the stage and waits for that man to finish his work.

Yunho thinks U-know is sexy. That man has an aura that he does not have. His movement on the stage is so seductive. No wonder many women are hypnotized by that man. Sometimes he feels embarrassed when he sees U-know is dancing on the stage with only brief on. Maybe because U-know's appearance is similar to him, he feels that it is him who is dancing on the stage. He is blushing when he is watching U-know is dancing almost naked.

"Stop following me! I have a client tonight." U-know is tired being followed by Yunho.

"Where will it be? I will wait until you finish." Yunho keeps following U-know.

"I won't change my mind. So, stop following me!" U-know fastens his steps.

"I won't give up until you change your mind to do DNA examination." Yunho is persistent.

"Alright." U-know can't get rid of Yunho. "It will be in Red Ocean Hotel. It's up to you to wait for me or not."

Yunho smiles. This time he does not want to be failed. "I'll give you a ride there."

U-know rolls his eyes. He accepts Yunho's offer to ride Yunho's car.

Yunho books a room next to the room where U-know is doing his job. He will wait U-know there. He predicts that U-know will finish in three hours. So, he has plenty of time. He decides to sleep while he is waiting for U-know to finish his job. He does not forget to set alarm on his phone.

When Yunho is sleeping, he still can hear the sound from U-know's room. He hears moans and groans from that room. He can recognize U-know's voice and a woman's voice. "Oh, damn! I'm hard by just listening to the sound." He can't continue his sleep. U-know's voice is running in his mind. He thinks U-know's voice is so sexy.

Yunho starts sweating. He is imagining U-know's naked body. He is going crazy now. U-know's body is not different from his own. Why is he imagining the body of a man who has a similar figure as him?

Yunho gets up from the bed. He is standing in front of mirror. He takes his clothes off and stares at his naked body. He imagines two bodies which that appearance doing such things. "Oh God, I'm going crazy!"

Yunho starts to touch himself. He roams his fingers on his body, his chest, his stomach, and his back. He closes his eyes and moans. "U-know-ah~"

Yunho is laying naked on the bed now. He has already reached orgasm five times tonight. By imagining U-know while masturbating, he could reach orgasm. His cum was spilled everywhere in the room.

Yunho is still recovering his energy after his orgasm while he is hearing someone knocks his door. He is too lazy to get up and open the door.

"Yunho, are you still there?" It seems that U-know has just finished.

"I am." Yunho gets up from the bed to open the door. He is too lazy to cover his naked body.

U-know is so shocked seeing Yunho is naked state. "What are you doing? Why are you naked?"

Yunho closes the door after U-know entered his room. "How much did she pay you?"

"Why do you want to know?" U-know asks.

"Just answer it! I'll pay you five times." Yunho sits on the bed.

U-know notices cum stain on the bed cover and on the carpet. "What for? For doing DNA examination?"

"No." Yunho answers.

"So, what for? Isn't it what you want?" U-know does not understand what Yunho wants from him.

"I'll pay you to have sex with me." Yunho states.

"What?" U-know is so shocked.

"Is it not enough?" Yunho takes his wallet out of his pants pocket. "I'll make it ten times."

"Your joke is not funny at all." U-know says. "Put your clothes on! You scare me."

"I'm serious. I want you to serve me just like you do to your clients." Yunho speaks in serious tone.

"But you're a man." U-know replies.

"So?" Yunho take his card out of his wallet. "Haven't you heard about anal sex?"

"You don't have to act like this just to get my DNA sample." U-know starts shivering. "I'll give you my hair sample willingly."

"I don't care anymore about that DNA examination. All I want is you." Yunho is hard again.

"You're so genius, Mr. Jung. I give up. I will do the DNA examination." U-know raises his hands up.

"I said I don't care anymore about that DNA examination!" Yunho is shouting. "I don't care anymore whether you're my relative. I just want you to touch me now."

U-know senses that Yunho is serious. He is so confused.

"If you can't do it just because I'm a man, just pretend that I'm a woman and my asshole is vagina." Yunho is very horny now.

"Okay." U-know is still shocked, but he manages to approach Yunho on the bed. He sits in front of Yunho. He stares at Yunho's face, really looks like him.

Yunho understands that U-know is still shocked. So, he takes the initiative. He leans to kiss U-know. This is the first time he kisses a man on the lips. He sucks U-know's lips hungrily. He feels different sensation. It is more challenging than kissing a woman.

U-know starts to enjoy Yunho's kiss. He is not used to be lead. He always leads. So, he returns the kiss and tries to dominate. He bites Yunho's lips and inserts his tongue into Yunho's mouth. Their tongues are battling inside Yunho's mouth.

Slowly U-know lays Yunho on the bed, while their lips are still sucking each other. Yunho is beneath him now.

Yunho takes U-know's clothes impatiently. He throws them to the floor. He reaches U-know's cock and strokes it.

U-know realizes what he is doing now. He has considered Yunho as a crazy man because of following him, and now he is not different than Yunho. Yunho made him crazy too.

Yunho keeps stroking U-know's cock. It is more fun than playing with woman's clit. "U-know-ah, touch me, please!"

U-know starts kissing Yunho's neck. His hands are massaging Yunho's chest. Alright, it is so different. There is no huge breast.

"U-know-ah~" Yunho moans.

U-know's tongue travels from Yunho's neck to Yunho's chest. He bites Yunho's left nipple.

"Ouch!" Yunho feels pain, but he likes it.

U-know's tongue continues its journey to Yunho's stomach and then Yunho's manhood. He is staring at Yunho's cock for a moment. He can't believe that he is having sex with a man, a man who looks like him precisely.

"Put it in your mouth!" Yunho demands.

U-know closes his eyes and then put Yunho's cock in his mouth. Oh, damn it! A penis is in his mouth.

"Suck it!" Yunho commands.

U-know does what Yunho told him to. He sucks Yunho's cock slowly. This is his first experience in sucking a cock.

"Good! It feels so good." Yunho moves his hips. He is fucking U-know's mouth.

U-know sucks Yunho's cock harder. He starts to enjoy it.

"I'm cumming!" Yunho spills his load in U-know's mouth.

U-know feels nausea when he accidentally swallows Yunho's cum. He still can't believe what he is doing now.

Yunho reaches his sixth orgasm tonight. He does not feel guilty at all. He really enjoys it. After he recharged his energy, he spreads his legs. "Fuck me harder, U-know-ah!"

U-know can't go back. He has done so far. Why does not he finish it? Maybe it is not bad to fuck a man. He lifts Yunho's butt. He can see Yunho's entrance. He uses Yunho's spilled cum as lube. He starts to insert his middle finger into Yunho's hole.

"Ouch!" Yunho feels pain when his inner wall is stretched forcefully. He bites his lips to bear the pain.

"Sorry!" U-know apologizes.

"It's okay. Please, continue!" Yunho grips U-know shoulders.

U-know starts to fuck Yunho by his middle finger. After Yunho is more relax, he adds the second finger.

"Oh, damn! Your fingers feel so good. I can't wait for you huge cock to fuck me." It seems that Yunho's sweet spot is being hit by U-know's fingers.

U-know smirks. Seeing the great Jung Yunho like this is fun. He adds the third finger and he makes Yunho screams by the pleasure.

"Put it in!" Yunho is being impatient. He is in ecstasy.

U-know positions himself in front of Yunho's entrance. "Get ready!" He pushes his cock into Yunho's hole. "Aaahhh~ So tight!"

Yunho bites a pillow. It is so painful.

Finally, U-know is fully inside Yunho. "May I move, Baby?" He kisses Yunho. He does not feel awkward anymore.

Yunho circles his arms on U-know's neck to deepen the kiss. "Just do it!" He also circles his legs on U-know's waist.

U-know kisses Yunho passionately. He moves his hips so fast. He likes the sensation in Yunho's hole. It is tighter than vagina.

"Faster, U-know-ah!" Yunho is so demanding. He is not satisfied by slow movement. He wants the superfast movement.

U-know is as horny as Yunho. He fucks Yunho faster and deeper. He moans Yunho's name shamelessly. Yunho drives him crazy.

Yunho starts to stroke his own cock. His cock needs treatment too.

"Yunho-ah, I'm cumming!" U-know spills his cum inside Yunho's hole and he falls on top of Yunho.

A few seconds later, Yunho reaches his seventh orgasm. What a hot sex it is.

U-know rolls his body to lay beside Yunho. "It's so awesome."

"Damn it! You're so amazing." Yunho comments.

"Have you ever done this with another man before?" U-know is curious.

"No, this is the first time I have sex with a man." Yunho manages his breath. "Do you want the second round?"

"What?" U-know feels so tired.

"I want to top you this time." Yunho gets up and pulls U-know. "I want to take you from behind." He forces U-know on doggy style position.

U-know is so nervous. He has never been fucked before. "Please, be gentle to me! This is my first time."

"Don't worry! I won't be too harsh." Yunho assures.

Since that night Yunho's affair with U-know is started. He does not care anymore about who U-know really is. He also forgets that the cause of the tragedy which happened to his family was his father's affair.

Yunho seems losing his sanity. All in his mind is U-know. He is crazy for that man. Because of U-know, he forgets his wife, his mother, and his company. He is addicted to have sex with U-know. When he has sex with Jaejoong, he does not feel the sensation like he feels when he has sex with U-know. Having sex with U-know is more challenging and dangerous.

Jaejoong can feel that her husband has changed. He is not as romantic as before. Her husband is rarely at home nowadays. She tries to think positively that Yunho is not at home because of working.

"_Umma_, Yunnie is not coming home again." Jaejoong talks to his mother in law. "I'm so lonely here."

"U-know-ah, I'm cumming!" Yunho reaches his orgasm.

"What did you call me?" Jaejoong is sure that her husband shouted someone else's name when he reached his climax.

Yunho realizes his mistake. "Nothing. I didn't call any name."

Jaejoong is very sure that Yunho called a name, but she could not hear it clearly. He starts to suspect something. She stares at her husband.

"Oh, come on, Baby! I didn't call any name." Yunho does not like the way Jaejoong stares at him. "You're the only woman I love." Yeah, the only woman. He pulls Jaejoong into his embrace.

Jaejoong is not stupid. She can notice the change on her husband. She starts thinking that Yunho has an affair with another woman. She feels insecure with their relationship now.

Jaejoong wants to know what Yunho is doing behind her. She follows Yunho's car to his office. She sees Yunho enters the company building. She is waiting for a moment before she will follow Yunho to his office.

Jaejoong is about to come out from her car, but she sees Yunho is back to the parking lot. She is hiding in her car. She sees Yunho is using another car. She has never seen Yunho using that car before. She follows Yunho's car.

Yunho parks his car in parking area in front of Red Ocean Hotel. He is being impatient to meet his lover who is waiting for him inside.

Jaejoong wears a veil to cover her hair and sunglasses to cover her face. She follows Yunho into the hotel.

Jaejoong sees Yunho enters a room. Her heart is hurt when she hears Yunho talks. "Are you waiting for so long, Honey? I'm sorry, Jaejoong was nagging this morning."

Jaejoong can't continue to stalk his husband. She leaves the hotel with teary eyes. Yunho was cheating with another woman. Her heart is broken.

Jaejoong pretends that she does not know anything. She does not say anything to Yunho. He is not ready to ask an explanation from Yunho. She is still shocked.

Jaejoong does not tell anyone about her problem with Yunho. She only talks about it to her mother in law. She knows that her mother in law will not response to her. But, at least she has someone whom she can talk with.

Jaejoong can't stand it anymore. Yunho is being so cold to her. She needs a space to think clearly. She tells Yunho that she wants to visit her parents for a few days and of course Yunho allows her.

Yunho feels free that Jaejoong is not at home. He takes U-know home with him. They have sex in his house, even on his shared bed with Jaejoong. He is out of control.

Today Mrs. Kwon comes to visit Mrs. Jung. She has come a few times already. A maid says that Jaejoong is not at home to visit her parents for a few days, but Yunho is at his room now.

The maid accompanies Mrs. Kwon to Mrs. Jung's room. "Madam, how are you today? I come to visit you again." She greets Mrs. Jung.

Jaejoong arrives at Yunho's house. She feels better after spent her time at her parents' home for a few days. She did not tell Yunho that she would come home today. She thought that it is not important to tell Yunho.

Jaejoong goes straightforward to her shared room with Yunho. She is so shocked when she sees the view in front of her. She sees two men with the same face are kissing each other. She sees two Yunhos in front her and those Yunhos are fucking in her bedroom. "Aaaaarghhh!"

Yunho gets up from top of U-know. He approaches his wife. "Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong can't believe her eyes. What is going on here? Is she dreaming? Or does she turn crazy?

Mrs. Kwon hears Jaejoong's scream. She immediately runs to Yunjae's room. She sees Jaejoong with teary face and two naked men there. "Oh my, God!" She runs back to Mrs. Jung's room. "Madam, please wake up! Your son has turned gay like his father. The history is going to be repeated. We must stop it!" Mrs. Kwon realizes that it is useless to talks to Mrs. Jung. She runs back to Yunjae's room. She must stop it by herself. She does not want the tragedy to be repeated. She does not want Jaejoong to shoot Yunho by a gun, just like what Mrs. Jung did twenty years ago after she found out Mr. Jung had sex with a man in their room.

Jaejoong takes a gun from a box in her room. He points the gun to Yunho and his lover. Actually, she does not know which one her husband is. They look the same.

"Jaejoong, please put the gun down!" Yunho tries to approach Jaejoong. "It's dangerous."

Jaejoong is sobbing. She is full of anger. She never thought that Yunho is cheating on her with a man, a man who looks like him.

"Jaejoong, you don't know what you're doing now." Yunho says. "Put the gun down, please!"

"Jaejoong, please stop it!" Mrs. Kwon talks to Jaejoong. "Don't do it!"

Jaejoong ignores Yunho and Mrs. Kwon. She keeps pointing the gun to Yunho.

"Yunho~" Jaejoong hears a whisper. She has never heard that voice before. She is curious whose voice it is. She turns her head to the entrance of the room. She sees Mrs. Jung is standing behind Mrs. Kwon. It is miracle that her mother in law gets her consciousness back.

"_Umma_!" Yunho calls his mother. It seems that his mother wants to stop Jaejoong from shooting him.

"Don't do that, Jaejoong!" Mrs. Kwon keeps telling Jaejoong. "You don't want to be like your mother in law, do you?"

Jaejoong is sobbing. She puts the gun down. Maybe the rumor about her father in law is right. She does not want to be a statue like Mrs. Jung. She points the gun to her own head and shoots herself. She chooses to die than to be suffering like Mrs. Jung.


End file.
